


Classics Cover: Pathless Woods

by zeziliazink_art (zeziliazink)



Series: Classics Covers [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classics, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink_art
Summary: Originally created to make my random collection of saved fics look prettier on my Kindle.First posted to my tumblr hereas part of a batch of cover art inspired by Penguin Classics. All paintings used are in the public domain; this one is "Spring Sunlight - New Forest" by Frederick Golden Short, 1934.(You can readmore about why I used the word "Classics"if you have questions or are curious as well.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Classics Covers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Classics Cover: Pathless Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pathless Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690522) by [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader). 



**Author's Note:**

> Originally created to make my random collection of saved fics look prettier on my Kindle. [First posted to my tumblr here](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613797433228640256/fanfic-classics-batch-1-drarry-i-made-some) as part of a batch of cover art inspired by Penguin Classics. All paintings used are in the public domain; this one is "Spring Sunlight - New Forest" by Frederick Golden Short, 1934.
> 
> (You can read [more about why I used the word "Classics"](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613842371176726528/please-use-the-phrase-personal-favorites-rather) if you have questions or are curious as well.)


End file.
